Dream the end of the world one shot
by AwesomeAssassin
Summary: The storm is over and no one was captured demitri is alive and well. Rose dreams of a dieing flower. And finds its victors. Demitri confesses his love for rose. More of a love story than the end of the world. Need ideas as well. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

The purest meadow in the world surrounded me. I knew this wasn't Montana, so I suspected Adrian was here, but he never leaped out of the shadows. Was this really my imagination? Wow. It was beautiful.

In the middle of the meadow, surrounded by light pink flowers, was one single flower that stood out from the rest. It was blood red and white, and it had some sort of pull. It was hard to explain, but the pull wasn't questionable.

I leant towards it and held out my hand. As soon as I touched the flower, everything changed.

The sun disappeared and the flower shriveled up and turned black. Lightening cracked behind me and I sensed danger.

Suddenly, the black remains of the flower glowed and I stepped back from it. The rays of light coming out of it were repulsive.

It was very strange. It was almost instinct. I had been drawn to it, and now, I am drawn away from it.

I was scared. Had that really just happened? I just killed a flower with the touch of a finger.

I backed all the way to the outside of the meadow and tried to leap through the bushes that surrounded the meadow. I couldn't push through. They were to thick.

The black flower's glow became brighter and brighter until the whole meadow was alight.

I screamed. The rays felt like they were burning into my skin, except, I felt no pain. My breathing became deeper and I was on the verge of hyperventilation. Now I was actually wishing that Adrian was here.

My pink dress turned blood red, along with my nail polish, and heels were now on my feet.

I screamed. "_Stop!"_

The glow blinded me temporarily, but my sight came back in time to see what happens next.

The black flower looked to be shivering. The other flowers shook.

Suddenly, with a burst of light, the black flower began to grow back to its normal, blood red and white, colours, while the other flowers shriveled up and died. The blood red flower had taken the life from the rest and put it into itself.

Once the flower had completed its transaction, the sun came out and my red dress disappeared. It was just like before, with the happy feeling and everything was beautiful. But now, I was looking at a flower graveyard.

I still knew it was a dream, so I couldn't be shocked that this happened. All I could think was, _why hadn't it sucked the life out of me? If it took lives to preserve it's own, it should have taken my life._

I knew it was stupid to test it again, but it was a dream…wasn't it? Yes. It had to be.

I reached out again, no longer feeling the pull, but out of curiosity, and touched the flower.

The blackness came over again and everything started again, although my dress didn't appear.

The dead shriveled up flower glowed once again, and the light took over the meadow.

This time, the light did not blind me. It felt nice, relaxing.

I walked forward into the light, and I screamed.

The light felt like my head was going to explode, but I couldn't get out of it.

"_Rose."_ Said a voice that came from no where.

It was sucking the life out of me, and with one final scream…

I was dead.

"ROSE!" was what I woke up to. I was very cold, and very light headed.

"What?" I complained in less than a whisper. I opened my eyes to discover Demitri, Lissa and my mother looking at me with concern. Demitri was especially concerned.

All of them seemed to relax a little, but not fully. What were they doing here?

"Why am I wet?" I asked, suddenly realizing that was the reason I was cold.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" my mother said. She seemed extremely annoyed.

"What's going on?" I asked drowsily. Then I remembered my dream and shuddered.

"Are you okay?" Lissa asked me full of concern, unlike my mother.

"I-I think so. Sorry, what's going on? Why are you guys here?"

"Kirova got complaints about screaming. Demitri was sent to help out, I ran into Demitri, then we ran into your mother." Lissa explained.

I sat up, giving myself a head rush.

"Screaming?"

"Yeah. It was like in two lots. We were called on the first lot of screaming. It died down, and then it got louder. I think I may be deaf for the next week." Lissa said dramatically, sticking her finger in her ear.

"Are you okay?" Demitri asked, the most concerned about this.

I looked him straight in his brown eyes and nodded. He looked reassured, but I was certain he would give me the whole 'you can tell me anything' speech later.

They all left me to get out of the wet clothes and get ready for the day (Night).

I couldn't help but feel something for Demitri. All he wanted to know was why I was screaming in my sleep. But something slammed me in the gut, and I knew I couldn't really tell him. I didn't even know what it meant! This wasn't something I wanted to make a big deal out of, even if people thought it was absolutely necessary.

"Good morning Guardian Belikov." I yelled into the gym when I was ready for practice.

He came out of the storage room in surprise, and looked at me curiously.

"What-" he began.

I tapped my nose signaling it was a joke and a smile played on his lips. I was going to pretend to be normal, that's the least I could do for him.

"Oh, thank you Miss Hathaway." He smiled back jokingly.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked casually and picked up his Western book. "Are you going to read to the class?"

"Would you like me to?" he asked jokingly again.

"Never mind." I said quickly. I was a terrible actor. I was just trying to joke with him a bit, but I knew I was doing really badly. Demitri could see through my best lies…let alone my acting. I just couldn't keep that dream out of my head. Subconsciously, it seemed important, and I couldn't let it go.

"You seem in a good mood." He observed, circling me like some sort of pray.

"Hmm…yeah, I suppose." I shrugged. Wow, that almost sounded half real.

"And there's nothing you want to tell me?" he asked.

"No." I answered quickly. "Oh, and, thanks for the shower this morning." I added sarcastically. "Really appreciated it."

Before I could blink, Demitri slammed into me like a brick, and slammed me against the wall of the gym, holding my wrist.

"Please tell me." He said desperately. "I can't stand not knowing."

I pretended to play dumb. "Not knowing what?"

"Your dream." He mumbled.

I hesitated. Would it hurt if I told him? Could he keep it a secret?

"I—I- uh, can't. Trust me, it wouldn't be good for either of us." I mumbled.

He sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? You're not doing this alone. It seems to happen a lot to you. But, I'm here to help."

Uh! He sounded so irresistible when he pleads!

"Can you keep a secret?" I mumbled.

His eyes suddenly grew lighter. "It depends whether its right or wrong to keep the secret."

"Just promise me you won't tell!"

He looked into my eyes for a second. When a guardian makes a promise, it's a serious thing. They can not go back on their word unless they have been given permission.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I promise." I whispered.

I felt so relieved to tell him about my dream. I didn't know it felt that good to get things off my chest. He seemed concerned about my dream, though, and I started to question whether he would keep it or not.

"Have you told Lissa?" he asked me intensely.

"What do you think? Just guess." I said.

"No?"

"No. I haven't seen anyone but you since you guys left." I shrugged.

He kept quiet in thought. So it wasn't just me that thought this was a big deal. Since when do dreams become that specific?

"I'm going to see if Adrian can help me out." I stated. "He can get into dreams…maybe he could be there to. Stop it somehow."

"What could this mean?" he mumbled to himself.

"Does it have to mean anything? Maybe it's just my imagination. It only happened once. I would only start to freak out if it happens again tonight if I were you. Relax. They can't hurt me in my head."

He sighed. "Not physically, no. But mentally? What if this has something to do with Lissa?"

"Then I don't want her finding out about it until it's absolutely necessary. I'll find Adrian after practice. He'll help me out."

"Go now." He said suddenly.

"Now? Why?"

"I need some time to think. Go find him."

I started to head out the door. He was seriously thinking about this. As I was at the door, I turned back around to him.

"You won't tell anyone, right? Not until I say so?" I asked.

He looked at me. I knew he would shout this to ever guardian if I hadn't made him promise, so he simply nodded.

"Until its necessary." He mumbled.

I nodded and headed out the door.

Adrian wasn't too hard to find. Adrian didn't technically have to do anything today, you know, not have to be up at a certain time…so he was in his room.

I suspected him to be asleep, but he was sitting on his bed like he was expecting me.

"Little dhampir! What can I do for you?" he asked.

I sighed and sat on his couch. Naturally, he came and sat next to me.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…but………I want you to look into my dreams." I told him.

He smiled. "How come?"

I told him about my dream and on top of that, Demitri's reaction when I told him. I asked him what he thought of it. He didn't give me much.

"I can imagine he was just thinking about it. If you were screaming…it had to be bad. Honestly, it doesn't sound that scary. How could your mind come up with that?"

"I don't think it did." I told him truthfully.

"Then who-"

"I don't know!" I cut in.

He slouched an arm over my shoulders. "Relax. I will be there. Trust me. I will figure this one out."

"You might not want to do that. I think Demitri is pretty set on fixing this up."

"Yeah, but can he come into your mind? I don't think so."

I sighed. He was right. Demitri could only do so much.

"Thanks." I said to him and jumped off the couch and walked out the door.

Classes hadn't returned yet. I only had practice with Demitri because I begged him to. So the day went pretty slow. Lissa hadn't asked me about my dream luckily. I could feel that she might have thought it was about the accident, so she really didn't want to bring it up. The afternoon session with Demitri just went as normal. I had confirmed that I had told Adrian and he would be there, then we went back to trying to kill each other.

I obviously wasn't in Montana. It was the purest meadow I had ever seen. Dancing, happy light pink flowers circled around the meadow. I couldn't remember being here, but I had a strange sense of déjà vu.

In the middle of the brightly coloured meadow, stood a single flower. Deep blood red and white. It was the most gorgeous flower I had seen. The draw…the draw was so tempting, it hurt. All I could think about was reaching out an picking the flower. Uh, I wanted to so bad.

I reached out and touched the flower.

Suddenly, the flower shriveled up and turned black. Somehow, somehow I knew what would happen next.

The flower glowed, and I was pressed against the bush on the outside.

Everything grew dark and lightening cracked behind me. I was growing towards hyperventilation.

The flower sucked the life out of the flowers around it and it grew back, even more beautiful than before.

My mind was frightened, but I reached towards it again.

"ROSE!" screamed a voice. "STOP!"

I swung around to face the shadows. That's where the voice had come from.

"Who's there?" I asked. Suddenly frightened.

Adrian leaped from the shadows, and my sense regained. I remembered this, and my déjà vu disappeared.

"Adrian?" I asked, and then I remembered his purpose. "Did you see that?"

"Yes. And now, I know who." I hadn't noticed, but he had been reaching behind him. He dragged the person forward. "We actually have to be in the dream to control it."

"Victor? You're meant to be in jail!"

Victor looked young. His sickness had not come back to him.

Victor laughed. "Nice to see you too."

"What the hell are you doing here!? Why are you doing this to me!"

Victor chuckled again. "I would have thought you would want a warning. Oh well. You die."

"What are you talking about?" Adrian spat.

"The flower. It's Lissa. You can't stop it."

I froze. He continued.

"You will wear the red dress."

"Your plan." I mumbled.

"Right. Good luck."

I woke up with a gasp.

Demitri was by my bed, and I swear he flinched when I sat up so abruptly.

"Rose? Are you okay?" he whispered and hushed me to lay back down. I hit my head against the pillow. "Was Adrian there?"

"Yes." I gasped. He seemed to relax. "What are you doing here? Did I scream again?" I asked, looking around for Lissa.

"Well, yes. But I needed to be sure you were alright. It seemed like Adrian was there."

He didn't seem to like the fact that Adrian got into my head, but I could see he was relieved.

"It's Victor." I mumbled.

"Victor? Victor Dashkov?" he asked in surprise. "How?"

"I don't know. But, he said he wanted to warn me."

I decided not to tell him about Victor's plan. He couldn't help, and I didn't want anyone but me and Adrian. Nothing like that could really happen. Victor was behind bars. Lissa would never do it…would she?

I sat up.

"Warn you about what? And why do it so drastically?"

"I…don't know." I lied. I thought Demitri could see through all my lies…I was proved wrong.

"We'll figure this out." He mumbled. "Together."

He kissed my forehead and left the room.

I fell back down on my pillow and patted my head. God. This was hopeless.

**Hey guys!**

**So, I know this is long, but I just had a great idea and I needed to start it.**

**Please review to see if I should continue. I have some great ideas for this story, but I won't write it if it's a waste of time. So please R&R thanks!**


	2. Sorry guys

**Sorry guys. I can't finish this story ******** Really sorry. **

**Lauren.**


End file.
